


素質

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662
Summary: 這是一篇翻譯文，原文是 jibootyjimin 的 Quality已經獲得原作者 jibootyjimin 的授權，非常謝謝她願意分享這麼美好的作品。





	素質

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273585) by [jibootyjimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin). 



Quality

 

在範呻吟著把眼前的景色收入眼底，床上的Jackson迷茫又困惑，臉上散布著唾液與眼淚，同時精液正從他浮腫的小洞裡穩定地滴出來，小洞因為之前的操幹而紅潤著；整體來說，這個年輕人的表情看起來就像他已經被好好地幹爽透了一樣。

在範笑著慢慢走向他的小男友，「看看我骯髒的小公主，全身溼答答的，腿還張開得像隻小母狗一樣，」

Jackson嗚咽著嘟起嘴，對著在範伸出手，「爹地也來幹我好不好？」

「寶貝被幹得還不夠嗎？」在範的手指沿著他健美色調的身體劃過，輕微地搔刮著他那已經飽受虐待的乳頭，引出Jackson的一聲低喘。

「告訴我，這次是誰幹了你？」在範一邊問一邊挑逗地把他的手指蘸入那個濕潤張開著的小洞，扯著豔紅的肉環，傾下身體在Jackson耳邊低聲說，「他們用精液把你搞成這副凌亂又濕黏的樣子，但我猜你就是喜歡這樣，因為你是個精液飢渴的小騷貨，」

Jackson因為這些齷齪的言詞而臉紅，但是當他飢渴的小洞貪婪地緊咬住在範粗大的手指時，他不能也不會否認，他渴望一些更熱更硬的東西。Jackson嗚咽著，在範往下咬住他的右邊乳頭，並且用手指更快地操著他，把裡面的精液推得更深，Jackson的臉因為那些猥褻的抽插聲變得更紅了。

「小公主，回答我的問題，不然你別想得到爹地的雞巴，」在範一邊威脅他，一邊用手指盡可能地擴張開來，儘管Jackson的小洞是如此地緊緊咬著他的手指。  
「我要知道是誰把我小公主的騷洞搞得這麼濕軟。操、我都可以看見你裡面的粉紅肉壁了寶貝，」在範往下看著這副景象的時候，眼中閃著危險的光芒

「不、不要看！」Jackson感到羞窘的同時試著遮掩，但在範只是拍開他的手、看著珍珠白的液體從小男友的身體裡滲出來，操，光是這個場面就足以讓他比鑽石還硬。

「是榮宰跟珍榮弄的！」Jackson最後終於脫口而出，羞愧染紅了他的臉頰、一路往下到他的鎖骨，他開始像是水壩潰堤一樣地胡言亂語。「他們兩個都想看看是不是能同時把他們的老二放到我裡面，我沒辦法拒絕他們，你知道原因的，所以我讓他們把我操開、還有、」

「他們真的做了？」

「啊？」

「你把他們兩個的老二同時吃進去了嗎？」Jackson點了點頭，並且遮住了自己像櫻桃一樣紅的臉。在範一邊問一邊繼續玩著他的屁眼，故意不用手指壓Jackson想要他碰的地方而只是用手指做著類似剪刀的動作。

「嗯……但你的小屄還是很緊呢，」在範解開皮帶的同時，一邊舔了Jackson的耳殼，那個聲音對小男友來說就像天堂一樣悅耳，「多貪心的一個小洞，」然後他緊緊壓住他，一下子迅速地撞上他的前列腺。

「爹地！」Jackson的呻吟聲大到在範確定在客廳的人都能聽到了，就算他們的房間是最盡頭的那間。

「操！寶貝你真的好濕，你的小緊屄已經吃過兩根雞巴、還為了我而緊成這樣是不是？還是那麼他媽的緊緊包著爹地的雞巴？」當Jackson那裏裹住緊咬著他的時候，在範咬著自己的嘴唇壓抑哼聲，Jackson的大腿在他的腰上收緊的時候，在範的大腿也顫抖著。

「我的屄永遠為爹地而緊、操－」他的話說到一半就停了，因為在範傾下身來攫住他的嘴唇親吻。「拜託不要停下來，想要讓你一整天都在我裡面，」在範將手往下包裹住Jackson那過度敏感的老二的同時，小男友的呼吸滯住了。

「一整天？」在範在兩人之間竊笑起來，Jackson點了點頭，「但是如果Mark想要幹你呢？還有有謙米或是斑米？你要讓他們只能維持在想要的狀態，全都因為你是一個對我雞巴饑渴的貪心小婊子？」

「不會的，」Jackson嗚咽著，眼中聚集了新的淚水，「我也想要他們；我保證、爹地，我會讓你先離開，然後他們就可以也幹我，我裡面會被精液餵得超滿，好想要喔，」Jackson此時已經在胡言亂語，手指在肚子的皮膚上刨著然後摩擦著整個肚子，在範輕點了一下他的手臂。

「是嗎？你想要那樣嗎？就叫爹地走開、然後讓別的雞巴代替爹地的雞巴？」Jackson確定在範理解他有多真摯，並且在在範收緊環在他雞巴根部的手指的時候，Jackson的嘴唇拉出一個惡作劇的笑容。  
「沒錯，然後要哀求爹地回來，因為爹地的雞巴會讓之後的每件事變得更棒，永遠都會更棒因為爹地是最好的，」Jackson幾乎喘不過氣來的同時還對著在範眨眼，手忙著試著抓住他，直到手指陷進了他的背後，「我要到了、求求你、爹地，我快到了，」，在範開始更猛烈地操幹他，快速地而大力地頂弄著，並且抓著他的屁股來穩定自己的動作，當Jackson眨眼的時候眼淚終於落下，身體顫抖著。

「操，等我射出來之後你會被餵得他媽的滿，你裡面已經有珍榮和榮宰射的東西，你還會滴更多東西出來，你的小屄會他媽的濕的一蹋糊塗，」Jackson悶悶的嗚咽聲是在範放開緊緊環著的小男友雞巴根部的信號，他的手指現在適當地彎曲著包著那個地方，在範開始跟著自己的頂弄速度幫他打出來。

「為daddy射出來，Jackson，你不想要嗎？」在範得到的只有哽咽聲跟一個點頭，然後Jackson就一邊尖叫著他的名字，一邊在在範手上和他自己的肚子上，用老二射出了精液條帶。

「拜託拜託拜託，爹地射嘛，現在就想要被餵得飽飽的，好想要，」在範溫柔地低聲軟語著、在他耳邊呻吟並且繼續幹進他裡面，而珍榮跟榮宰射出來的東西跟潤滑劑混在一起讓這一切看起來更加濕黏火辣，在範把自己的呻吟聲悶入Jackson嘴裡的同時，眼睛緊閉、牙齒把小男友的下嘴唇拉進自己的嘴裡吸著，於此同時他終於射了，整個高潮的過程中，臀部抽動、身體顫抖，Jackson也同時因為那種被更多精液注入身體的感覺而在在範口中呻吟著。

「爹地謝謝你，」在範把自己埋在小男友的頸部位置，發出了小小的咕嚕聲，而Jackson把這當作是他的回答。

「天，你真的就是一個這麼精液饑渴的小騷貨，不是嗎？」笑聲讓在範也跟著微笑起來，在他們兩個人輕聲咯咯笑起來之前，一片狼藉的現場暫時被拋諸腦後了。

 

\--

1\. 我是真的滿喜歡這位大大的文的，但有時候腦子很累真的就翻譯不起來，就睡前只想不用腦開心看文啊，所以就翻起來自己想看的時候有中文版可以看，然後既然都翻了不如給有需要的人一起看吧，所以就去要了授權，雖然翻短文花不了多少時間，但我有試著用點心思去減少讀起來很卡的翻譯腔，希望讀起來通順囉。

還有就是，我用了不同的詞彙去翻譯，因為在我認知裡，講dick的時候跟講cock的時候，那個下流程度是不一樣的，語氣跟挑逗度如果沒有用到一些比較粗魯的詞彙，我覺得傳達的氣氛不一樣，所以有調整過用詞。

The younger 我在這裡都譯為小男友，對讀習慣原文的人來說，英文裡這種指稱法很常用在兩人關係裡面比較年輕的一方，有點間接指稱讓讀者被提醒一下兩方關係的感覺，但如果在中文裡面譯為「年輕者」或是「年幼者」，我個人感覺是比較增加閱讀上的困難，不是因為我特別喜歡小男友這個詞就亂翻嘿。

另外我是一個人抓工作的零碎時間翻，沒人校對檢查什麼的，如果有人讀到明顯的錯誤還請跟我說一聲，感謝

如果有時間會再翻這個作者的其他我喜歡的文～

2\. 如果要轉原文請帶上原作者，要轉譯文請帶上原作者跟我；未經同意而轉載是很不禮貌的，請互相體諒一下，謝謝。

3\. 原作者喜歡評論，如果看完喜歡的話，希望可以去她的原文下面留評論，她說中英文皆可她會想辦法讀，我也可以幫忙翻譯，只是可能不會即時哈哈哈哈。


End file.
